Inter-Dimensional Portal
An Inter-Dimensional Portal is a portal, door or gateway that connects one area of the multiverse to another, created through either science or the mystic arts. The Masters of the Mystic Arts have the ability of opening these portals using Sling Rings and much practice. Other people have also been known to create these portals using either science or other types of magic. History The Masters of Mystic the Arts Discovery of the Multiverse The Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto became at some point the first known human to learn about other dimensions. He dedicated his life to protecting the Earth realm from extra-dimensional threats using magic. used by Stephen Strange]] The Masters of the Mystic Arts also discovered a way to open portals using Sling Rings.Doctor Strange The Rotunda of Gateways The Rotunda of Gateways is a device inside the New York Sanctum with portals within three doors that lead to various locations on Earth. This object was used throughout history to spread the sorcerers' influence around the world. The Discovery of Darkforce Dimension During the 1940s, Humans began experimenting with nuclear energy; during one such experiment performed by Isodyne Energy, a rift was created where a substance dubbed Zero Matter entered this dimension. Eventually, the scientists Whitney Frost and Jason Wilkes became infected with the substance.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Frost actively sought more of the Zero Matter and reopened the rift; however Wilkes entered the opening.Agent Carter: 2.08: The Edge of Mystery Upon his return, he described his experience in another dimension outside the Earth realm.Agent Carter: 2.10: Hollywood Ending Abilisk travels between denomination]] The Abilisk used his interdenominational travel to get to Sovereign planet and be feeding on Anulax Batteries. The Sovereigns hired the Guardians of the Galaxy to kill the creature.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 The Darkhold The Darkhold is a book that allows the reader to build the things they want the most. The book is made of Dark Matter. Using this book the Life-Model Decoy Aida was able to build an Inter-Dimensional Gate. This gate was then used to rescue agents Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz who were trapped in another dimension. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.7: Deals With Our Devils This device was later used by Robbie Reyes as he returned after spending very long time in the other dimension hunting down his uncle.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.21: The Return Ghost Rider's Return to Hell Robbie Reyes helped S.H.I.E.L.D. to kill Aida. Following the victory, he returned to Hell by opening a inter-dimensional portal using his Hellfire Chain.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Loki's Arrival When Thor and Loki came to Earth in order to find their father, Odin, Doctor Strange sensed Loki's presence and summoned a portal which sent him to a dimension where he would fall non-stop.Thor: Ragnarok Gallery DS Hospital Portal.png|A inter-dimensional portal created by Stephen Strange using a Sling Ring Fitz Portal.png|A inter-dimensional portal created by Holden Radcliffe using knowledge from the Darkhold Ghost Rider Returns Hell.png|A inter-dimensional portal created by Ghost Rider. Trivia *Wormholes created by either the Bifrost or other means like the Monolith or the Tesseract share a lot of functions with some of the inter-dimensional gates listed here. The difference is that a wormhole can only create a "short-cut" between places inside the universe and not to other dimensions. *Inter-dimensional travel is also possible through other means beside portals. For instance, Ant-Man was able to travel to another dimension without using a portal; he shrunk until he caught a glimpse of the Quantum Realm. The Spirit of Vengeance is also capable of travelling between dimensions without the need for a portal. References Category:Concepts Category:Doctor Strange (film) Items Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Items Category:Thor: Ragnarok Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Items